


L.O.V.E

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: College Life, Fluff, M/M, University
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: Lu mau makan bubur bareng gue besok pagi? Biar tau sendiri gue makannya diaduk atau nggak.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	L.O.V.E

_Look at you kids with you vintage music_

_Coming through satellites while cruising_

_You’re part of the past, but now you’re the future_

_Signals crossing can get confusing_

Foto yang saat ini digenggam oleh Seungwoo membuatnya mengenang masa lalu. Lelaki tinggi yang ada di sebelahnya saat itu menjadi saksi perjuangan Seungwoo selama menjalani masa-masa akhir kuliah. Berawal dari perdebatan masalah dalam organisasi hingga ke perdebatan kehidupan sehari-hari.

Dahulu, Seungwoo tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah takdir. Seingat Seungwoo, lelaki yang mengenakan baju dengan garis horizontal berwarna hitam-putih-merah di foto itu sedang menangis karena akhirnya kepanitiaan yang menguras tenaganya selama enam bulan itu selesai. Seungwoo yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya tentu turut mengelap air matanya, lelaki itu, tak tahu siapa yang iseng, tiba-tiba foto itu sudah tersebar dari awalnya hanya grup divisi hingga menuju kepada grup angkatan.

Seungwoo kemudian mengingat kembali satu tahun lalu, tepat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Choi Byungchan.

***

“Perkenalkan kak, saya Byungchan dari Ilmu Komunikasi,” sapa Byungchan yang saat itu baru bergabung ke dalam rapat. ‘Semoga kita bisa kerja sama dengan baik ya,” senyum Byunchan.

Seungwoo biasa saja ketika pertama kali melihat Byungchan, ia sama seperti mahasiswa baru lainnya, terlihat manja dan hanya akan datang rapat paling banyak lima pertemuan, mungkin? Sehingga pada saat Byungchan diputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Divisi Humas, Seungwoo agak kesal karena ia merupakan Pengawas Divisi HPD (Humas, Publikasi, dan Dokumentasi) dan artinya ia harus bertanggung jawab atas Byungchan secara tidak langsung.

“Woo, lu gak naksir tuh sama yang namanya Byungchan,” senggol Jinhyuk pada saat rapat selesai, ia kemudian melanjutkan, “sengaja gue pindahin supaya lu bisa PDKT.”

Seungwoo hanya melihat Jinhyuk malas, sok tau banget ni anak jodoh-jodohin gue. Iya itu cuma omongan dalam hati Seungwoo. Yang terjawab sebenarnya adalah, “urusin aja nasib hidup lu sendiri. Lagian taruhan sama gue paling dia rapat keenam udah cabut,” tantang Seungwoo.

“Dih, mending gue ngasih makan anak yatim,” ucap Jinyuk sambil keluar dari sekret.

***

Terhitung saat ini adalah rapat keenam. Tebakan Seungwoo meleset.

Byungchan masih ada di sini. Masih dengan senyumnya. Masih dengan batagornya. Duduk sambil memperhatikan orang yang berbicara mengenai progress rapat, dalam hati Seungwoo bersyukur ia tidak jadi taruhan dengan Jinhyuk.

“Tapi kak, kalo misalnya nih kita pake strategi kayak gitu gak efektif dan efisien. Lagian jaman sekarang udah jaman digitalisasi, daripada sebar poster ke tiap fakultas, mending sekalian kerja sama ke HIMA untuk sebarin via grup angkatan. Lebih efektif dan efisien juga, ramah lingkungan lagi kita gak perlu buang-buang kertas lagi,” jelas Byungchan.

“Bagus sih idenya. Kita bakal lebih cepet buat nyebarin informasi juga,” Seungwoo membenarkan pendapat Byungchan, ia kemudian melanjutkan, “tapi tugas publikasi bakal lebih berat lagi karena harus ngehimpun semua jurusan dan angkatan yang ada di kampus. Lagian waktunya gak akan cukup seminggu ini kita harus udah publikasi.”

Byungchan terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, “mungkin bisa dibantu humas, karena-kan kerja humas sama publikasi rada nyerempet gitu.”

“Setiap divisi udah dibagi _jobdesk_ masing-masing. Jangan kebiasaan buat _back-up_ dan mencapuri tugas divisi lain,” bicara Seungwoo dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan lurus. Seungwoo kira Byungchan akan berhenti tapi ia melanjutkan, “kenapa harus dibawa ribet? Panitia itu dari macem-macem fakultas dan jurusan. Kenapa gak mereka minta buat bantu sebar aja ke temennya? Gak menghambat tugas divisi lain juga, kok. Orang cuma minta lewat chat aja. Jangan dibawa ribet, kak, jangan kayak boomer,” Byungchan berbicara dengan nada yang sama tingginya dengan Seungwoo.

Karena kondisi rapat mulai menegangkan dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya _voting_ dilakukan. Ide Byungchan akhirnya digunakan untuk publikasi acara mereka yang akan berlangsung empat bulan lagi. Di akhir, Byungchan meminta maaf, tetapi Seungwoo hanya menjawab, “gapapa namanya juga pendapat pasti beda-beda tiap orang.”

Saat itulah Seungwoo menyukai Byungchan.

_It’s enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Sometimes, it’s enough just to make you feel crazy_

***

 _You get ready, you get all dressed up_ _To go nowhere particular_ _Back to work or the coffee shop_ _Doesn’t matter ‘cause it’s enough_

“Rapi amat, Woo mo kemana lu hari ini?” tanya Seungsik, teman satu jurusannya. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab, “ini bukan rapi, emang guenya aja ganteng.” Yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh Seungsik dengan kata “najis.”

“Eh batagor,” panggil Seungwoo. Namun, yang dipanggil tidak menengok (yaiyalah orang itu bukan namanya!). Seungwoo akhirnya menepuk pundak lelaki yang tingginya 1,85 meter itu, “oy!” yang ditepuk akhirnya menengok.

“Iya kak Woo, kenapa kak?”

“Hari ini kosong gak?”

“Hah?”

“Iya, lu hari ini kosong gak? Mau gue ajak ngopi.”

“Hah?”

“Hah hoh hah hoh.”

“Seriusan kak? Berdua aja?”

“Ajak sekalian satu angkatan lu aja.”

“Hah? Beneran ajak satu angkatan?”

“Ya nggak, lah. Ya berdua. Sekarang.”

“Kak bisa 20 menit lagi gak? Saya lagi nungguin tukang batagor..”

“Lu kalo sehari gak makan batagor meninggal apa gimana sih?”

“Kejang-kejang, kak”

“Hah serius?”

“Ya nggak lah.”

Seungwoo kemudian tertawa. Akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu tukang batagor sambil mengobrol.

Hasil yang didapatkan selama mengobrol dengan Byungchan adalah: Byungchan sebenarnya bukan suka makan batagor, tetapi tukang batagor yang biasa dia beli ini merupakan orang yang sudah tua dan kebetulan batagornya enak, jadi dia langganan selalu membeli batagornya. Seungwoo juga mendapatkan banyak TMI tentang batagor dari Byungchan, salah satunya adalah: Byungchan suka batagornya tanpa saos tetapi ia selalu membawa bubuk cabai ke mana-mana untuk ditaburkan ke setiap makanannya.

Byungchan juga mengungkapkan terkadang ia tidak menggunakan apapun di batagornya karena ingin merasakan batagor yang renyah. Ia bahkan pernah iseng untuk minta digorengkan saja kulit pangsitnya. Ia juga mengungkapkan kalau minyak yang dipakai tukang batagor ini bersih, tidak dengan minyak yang menghitam seperti hati orang yang sering bergibah, itu kata Byungchan.

Selain TMI tentang batagor, ia juga mengungkapkan kalau ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang pendiam, namun kebetulan saja obrolannya cocok dengan banyak orang sehingga ia memiliki banyak topik dan menjadi banyak teman. Seungwoo ketika mendengar itu hanya tertawa, karena selama hampir 15 menit, Byungchan yang banyak berbicara kepada Seungwoo. Tiba-tiba Byungchan bertanya,

“kak kalau makan bubur diaduk apa nggak?”

“Aduh pertanyaan berat.”

“Ayo dong jawab.”

“Lu mau makan bubur bareng gue besok pagi? Biar tau sendiri gue makannya diaduk atau nggak.”

“Eh?”

***

Setelah menunggu 20 menit, tepatnya sih 22 menit, tukang batagor yang ditunggu datang. Setelah Byungchan membeli batagornya, mereka melipir ke kedai kopi dekat kampus. Seungwoo memesan _Ice Americano_ dan Byungchan memesan _Caramel Latte_. Di sana mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari hal remeh seperti kenapa kedai kopi nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat mengobrol hingga ke kondisi politik dan ekonomi negara saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo mengalihkan kepada topik lain.

“Chan gimana kalau misalnya gue suka sama lu?”

“Eh? Saya kak?”

“Iya.”

“Eh gimana… Saya jadi bingung.. Kak Seungwoo udah saya anggap kakak sendiri..”

“Tapikan kita bukan adek-kakak.”

“Iyasih…”

“Kamu udah punya pacar emangnya?”

“Ya belum.. Tapi pengennya sih fokus kuliah aja dulu kalo sekarang.”

“Ya udah lah ya, kan cuma suka doang, gak ngajak lu pacaran juga.”

“Eh gimana kak?”

_To be young and in love_

***

_To be young and in love_

Byungchan benar-benar selalu ada di samping Seungwoo saat itu. Mereka sering berjalan berdua hanya untuk sekedar makan siang atau Seungwoo yang menemani Byungchan mengerjakan tugas, atau Byungchan yang menemani Seungwoo untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Mereka sering berdebat mengenai banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah perihal es krim rasa _mint choco_.

“Kak Seungwoo, ada banyak rasa di dunia ini, kenapa sukanya sama es krim dengan rasa odol?” Byungchan bertanya saat melihat Seungwoo sedang memakan es krimnya.

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dengan wajah terganggu. “ini tuh bukan rasa odol, tapi rasa surga.”

Kemudian Byungchan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. “Heran, ada rasa vanilla atau rasa cokelat deh yang paling _basic_ , kenapa harus _mint choco_ ”

“Yaa, namanya juga selera, Chan. Kalau sama semua ya permintaan dalam kurva ekonomi salah satu pengaruhnya bukan selera,” jawab Seungwoo.

“Gak usah bawa-bawa ekonomi _deh_. Baru denger kata eko aja udah males, ini lagi dilanjutin sampe nomi-nya, terus dilanjutin ke teorinya.”

“ _Lho_ kan kita hidup sehari-hari pake ekonomi, Chan. Masa gak mau belajar tentang kehidupan sehari-hari.”

“Ah kakak _mah_ kebiasaan, pasti obrolannya ujung-ujungnya masuk ke teori perkuliahan. Nih aku ngobrol sama kakak dua jam kayak lagi kuliah 3 SKS.”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipi Byungchan gemas.

***

Foto yang membawa Seungwoo ke masa lalu itu tiba-tiba diambil, membuat Seungwoo berhenti untuk mengenang masa lalunya dengan seorang Choi Byungchan.

“ _Dih_ , jelek banget foto kapan, _nih_?” tanya orang yang merebut foto itu dari tangan Seungwoo.

“Coba tebak kapan?”

“Males mikir.”

“Yaudah gak usah tau.”

“Ih.”

Padahal, laki-lagi yang mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu itu tau sekali kapan foto itu diambil. Foto yang membuat hubungannya dengan Seungwoo menjadi merenggang beberapa saat karena menjadi banyak _gossip_ yang beredar di kalangan teman-temannya. Tetapi kerenggangan itu selesai pada saat akhirnya Seungwoo kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Byungchan.

“Chan ayok, udah selesai kuliahnya kan? Aku mau makan es krim _mint choco_.”

Byungchan kemudian bangun dan keluar dari sekret tempat Seungwoo sedari tadi menunggunya selesai kelas. Foto yang tadinya ia genggam, ia masukkan ke dalam kantong _hoodie_ nya.

“Kamu rela bolos kantor cuma buat makan es krim sama aku? Kamu kan masih karyawan baru, kalo dipecat gimana?”

“Tenang, aku izinnya mau ngurus administrasi di kampus.”

“Bohong mulu.”

“ _Loh_ bener kok, tadi aku abis ngurusin revisi skripsi aku. Gak usah GR aku dateng buat kamu doang,” ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

“Nyebeliiinnnn!!”

Seungwoo kemudian mengenggam tangan Byungchan. “Iya, iya, aku di sini emang buat ketemu sama kamu.”

_Don’t worry baby_

_Don’t_ worry _baby_


End file.
